.hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode Zero: ReConnect
.hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode Zero: ReConnect is a remake and game adaptation to its first volume chapter of the story .hack//RIVES anime series which would be told from first to the third season. It is available for PlayStation 5, Xbox Series X, and PC, which featured an expanding the story arc, including a few additional few stories arc which never even made into a TV Anime, including adapting the OVA Story, while its gameplay mechanics will be same from Episode 2 Terror ''elements with new improvement gameplay system. It will also include a Season Pass DLC which includes a new DLC Story expansion and new side-quest. There are several key plots that will lead-up to '.hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 3 Revision.' '''Story' In the year 2020 A.D., the most well-known popular company known as Cyber Connect Corporation (CC Corp) has released the next version of the most popular online game known as The World R:3 which considered as the successor to the second revision. The World R:3 has reached over 10 Million users login just two-months with bringing all-new features, new gameplay elements, major improvements, and whole new experience that never been bound from the previous revision and become the most grossing VRMMORPG around the world. The Middle-School student, Tokio Kuryuu becomes the most undefeatable boy in arcade games never even try to Register and Log in to the World R:3, until his best friend, Akira Yoshinori inviting him to play an online game together. Log into the world and enjoying a full-experience for a greater adventure online game, or something that makes more challenging and fun. But once it continues, they encounter against the mysterious PC with mask known as ENTIES the legendary PKK and hackers which become the main target to all guild and bringing a cause of distortion toward online game which steers their enjoyment turns into a bloody battle and killing people, resulting people's mind being broke down and died. Tokio and Akira together enjoying their playing online games, while exploring the mystery identity of ENTIES and face the unexpected phenomenon that happens in Online Game. Thus beginning of Tokio's journey!! Characters Brand New Characters * Miyuki Kuryuu * The raid001 * Elgo * Silver Paladin * Allen Returning Old Characters * B.T. * Bear * Natsume * Rena * Chimney * IYOTEN * Asta * Gord Characters from LINK -Chrono Link-''' * Shouko Adashino * Helos-Pierce * Alibaba * Fluegel (Cameo) * Cello (Cameo) * Metronom (Cameo) * AIKA * Dr.Octa Asgardia. '''Gameplay The game system improvements will be based on .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- and its gameplay from Episode 2 Terror, including it is improvements to the previous revision of THE WORLD, with new system gameplay from R:3, such: 'Double Skill Trigger Connector' 'Ultimate Xros Rengeki' 'Five Party members' 'Mecha Knuckle Grunties' 'Free-roam server town' 'Weapon-Support Exchange' 'Drone Stealth System' 'Stealth System abilities' 'Warp Area Emergency' 'Depth-Field & Dungeon Exploration' 'Items combat support' 'Customization PC designation' New Story Arc Legion Unity Arc. Gord's Missing List Arc. The Mystery of The World Creation Arc. The Pride Arc. B.T. Quest Arc. Ultimate Festival Challenge Quest Arc. New Story Element * The story narratives and its quality have been increased also been improved from the TV Anime story. * Major story arc from anime series receives a more in-depth story plot, which expands the characters' backstories which never even included in anime series, including the world-building and expand the experience as the story progress. There are changes toward major story from anime series: ** The Legion Unity lores have been expanded as they progressing the story of Legion Unity Arc along with a new hint for what's coming and its outcomes happen. ** Geist's character has been expanded in-depth as the story progresses, with Grand United Festival Arc and Tragedy of the Circus Festival Arc has been expanded its narratives. ** The Assassination of the Red Dead Leader arc has been expanded, with fleshing out Davis's character and creating a new powerful moment of his death. ** Kruger's fate and how he was alive in Chrono Link can now be explained in this game, including major characters from Chrono Link added to the game. ** Welcome to The World R:3 Arc story quality level has been increased, along with the storyline has been extended. ** Canard Special Guild Arc added a new dialogue that hinted and foreshadowing for The Pride Arc. ** Treasure Hunter Arc has been expanded with the inclusion of B.T. and Bear to the story to fill few plot holes in Chrono Links as why Tokio mentioning two of them in RIVES, also connecting the story plot with B.T. Quest Arc. ** The Fall of Raven's Guild Arc has been expanded with new foreshadowing for Geist on Unofficial Royal Battle Arc. ** ENTIES point of view story will be connected to Unknown's Episode 1 & 2, while it will lead to Unknown's Episode 3. ** Characters' qualities written have been increased and expand in-depth to follow the hints for Chrono Link. ** Schicksal will be mentioned in this game, teasing for .hack//LINK -Chrono Link-. ** Conversation between Nakita with Daniel added, which expands the plot holes regarding his met with Davis's player. ** Akira's Story perspective, '''including his story development has been expanded in this game, exploring more depth to his character and how it will lead him to Chrono Link's story. ** '''Unofficial Battle Royal Arc will have 2 new final bosses, which is known as The Ultimate One-Sin -Alexander-'' added to the game and will have a two-phases. *** Episode 23 - Last Chance story qualities have been increased and also extending the emotional impact toward characters as how it connected that leads on Episode 3 -Countdown-. *** 'The Mystery of The World Creation Arc' will refer to the Unofficial Battle Royal Arc while also expanded its dialogue story and lore which how it connected to Chrono Link. * Players can now play as Tokio Kuryuu to enjoy Real-World activities, with new system added to the game such as: ** Tokio can overhear rumors from his classmate or from students regarding various things which leads Tokio with his friend to explore the rumors and expose its truth. ** You can invite your friends in the real-life to play the game in Arcade, or going home to play the game. ** A brand-new story set on the Real-World revolving on Tokio with Shouko, as the story progresses as you hanging out with her, you will learn numerous foreshadowing and hints that might be a clue to Chrono Link. *** '''Akira' will also join toward its story in the real-life gameplay story. *** Brand-new characters appear on Real-Life storyline. * The tournament can now be open in Omega Lumina Cloth as you can challenge the opponents to raise the rank, but not just that, it will also bring a new monster arena tournament which will reward a higher rank. * Brand-new Quest Shop which never presented in Anime story will be added to the game, which brings a new challenge to the story. * Additional new secret Lost Ground Dungeon can be obtained after beating the game, such as: ** Hidden Forbidden Memoria. ** Hidden Forbidden White Room. ** Hidden Forbidden Bulwark. * Additional Secret Bosses added to the game, such as: ** Naobi. ** The Three Legion Unity leaders Data Boss. ** The Seven Deadly Sins. ** Ultimate ENTIES. * The brand-new secret ending, such as: ** The Final Project Phase. ** The Light Savior. ** Chrono Link. ** Preview Episode Countdown. Benefit Save Transfer Data .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 2 Terror Downloadable Content .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode Zero 'The Lost Saga' See Chrono Link -Episode Zero: The Lost Saga- Package Edition .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode Zero Re: Connect ULTIMATE EDITION * Contents ** .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode Zero Re: Connect (Base Game) ** .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode Zero Lost Saga '(Standalone Base Game)' * Premium Edition Bonus ** Premium Disc Set *** Music CD "Re: Connect Original Soundtrack + Archive Soundtrack + Best Songs of RIVES Anime". *** Anime OAD ".hack//LINK -The Mystery Legacy of Davis". *** CD Drama ".hack//LINK -Kruger-". *** Anime OAD ".hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Legion Unity". ** Premium Booklet *** .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Archives Vol.3 **** Character information, design proposal, weapon design, and color variation. **** Character information, design proposal, weapon design, and color variation for Episode Zero: Lost Saga. **** World view setting, Terminology, and Illustration. **** Platform introduction and The World R:3 Setting information detail. **** Interview with Hiroshi Matsuyama, VAs, Kazunari Ito, Hiroto Niizoto, Megane Kikuya, and Seiichiro Hasokawa. **** Original Story Novelization "The Origin of Akira Yoshinori Kuryuu". ***** Focus on the backstories of Akira Yoshinori where he was created, how he suffered, and how he met Tokio as it's all very connected through. ***** There's a story connection between .hack//LINK and .hack//LINK -Chrono Link-. **** Message Letter from Team Staff, including Hiroshi Matsuyama, Kikuya Megane, Tatsuya Hagamine, VA Characters. *** .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- ''Suiichiro's ambition ''(Manga) ** Art Bonus *** Poster Key Visual of .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode Zero Re: Connect. *** Tokio Kuryuu and Akira Yoshinori key illustration card by Megane Kikuya. See Also See Also .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Category:.hack